One Night With You
by Inu-chan1413
Summary: I always hear people talk about sex as if it’s nothing special or important. To them, sex is just a hobby, something to pass the time.' So Kagome decides to have her one night with Inuyasha if he'll accept her. RATED FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****Elluuu peoples! =D**

**I am very excited!!! I was looking through some of my documents on my laptop and found this!!! I had started it about a year ago and never finished it ... o_o;; ... UNTIL NOW THAT IS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! **

**This was a little idea that popped into my head one random day when I was thinking too much. Please don't ask what I was thinking about, my mind is a scary place ... The school councilor thinks I need therapy! *nodnod* ^_^ **

**Uhhh, ooooh, right. I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do have an Inuyasha wallet with $91 in it that I'm saving to buy a bunch of anime cosplay off of ebay with! ... Did anyone else notice all the rhyming words in that sentence??? o_O**

**ANYWHOOOO!!! ON WITH MY STORY!!!!**

**Reviews are appreciated though not required (obviously) and flames are fine, I won't cry. Constructive criticism is welcome! Keep in mind that I don't have a beta so there might be a few mistakes but I'll do my best to keep them to a minimum.**

**There will probably be some OOCness ... You try and write a lemon while keeping everyone in character, it can't be done! Let's just say that they're 'lost in the moments' okay? Okay.**

**One Night With You**

**~Kagome's POV~**

Plopping down on my bed with a sigh, I mused over today's lunch with my friends from school. It had been a while since I was home and they were all curious about whether or not I was using these sick days to 'sneak off' with my overly-protective-two-timing-boyfriend. I blushed and was amazingly able to convince them that I was still a virgin.

I always hear people talk about sex as if it's nothing special or important. To them, sex is just a hobby, something to pass the time. Yuka and Ayumi have apparently lost their virginity about three months ago with their boyfriends. Eri and I are still virgins and sometimes we feel left out when Yuka and Ayumi start talking about it. How good it feels, how 'big' their guys are, the different positions, etcetera.

But… shouldn't it be something more? My mother always told me that it's something you shouldn't just give away. That your body is sacred and should only be shared with that one person you honestly, truly love. And if that's true, then why do so many people give it away and don't regret it later? Why do people think so little about it? Is it not as important as I've been led to believe since I was old enough to know about it?

I rolled over on my side, still lost in thought, and looked out my window to see a two birds sitting in a nest perched on the tree beside my window.

I _know _who I want to give my virginity to. I want him to be the one to take me. To be the only one who ever touches me so passionately, intimately. Inuyasha… I love him so much but I understand that he still has feelings for Kikyou. Perhaps it's possible that I can still have my wish. He is a man after all not just a hanyou, and every man has desires. Maybe, even if he doesn't love me back, I can have my one night of passion. Even if for just one night. I would be content with that, to have his arms wrapped around me for that time. Then, in the morning, we can go on and pretend nothing ever happened between us.

I see and hear about people doing this all the time! I wouldn't be the first or the last. I'm not blind to his body's reactions to me. Sure, I pretend not to notice only because the conversation would embarrass the both of us. If I explain the situation to him though, he might go along with this. I don't know how intimate his relationship was with Kikyou when she was alive but my body, my soul, my heart wants him. I sometimes have to resort to pleasuring myself when I wake up from a steamy dream and can't go back to sleep because of the sexual frustration. These feelings and aches may stop if I can satisfy them at least once. It's worth a shot, and if he refuses then he refuses. But there is a possibility that his body's attractions to me are also that of love. Although I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Sitting up, determination crept across my features.

"Alright, that settles it! I'll ask him tonight."

Standing up, I walked over to my closet to find something other than my school uniform to wear. If I look sexy it may increase my chances that he'll say yes. Picking out a form fitting black tank top that showed some cleavage and skin-tight blue jeans that complimented my hips I tossed them on my bed. I also dug in my drawer for matching red lace underwear and strapless push-up bra. I know he loves the color red. I smirked as I changed out of my uniform and into the outfit that I was planning to wear to seduce my sexy hanyou.

I checked myself out in the mirror and decided to change my hair for the occasion. I grabbed my favorite red hair tie and pulled my long, ebony tresses up into a very messy but very cute bun. It had strands falling down beside my ears and smaller strands loose from the tie.

I snatched some cherry flavored lip-gloss from my dresser and put the lightest coat on my full pink lips. This gave them a very smooth look and I loved how they shined when I moved in different light. After deciding that I was done preparing my look I started preparing what I would say to get him to agree. Maybe I should just come out and say it, 'Inuyasha, I want you to have sex with me, even if you don't love me. I just want to have this one night with you.' ... No that sounds too corny and too much like I'm obsessed with him. Even though that I kind of am, he doesn't need to know that. Uh, how about 'Hey Inuyasha, if the dog catches the cat he might get some pussy.' ... Ugh... I'm screwed!

Well, not yet anyway. I'll go right to him, making sure no one's around, tell him and see what he says. I know enough on how to move just right to bring attention to certain areas of my body to coax him into accepting.

I gulped. While I was thinking about the best way to get into Inuyasha's hakama, I was on autopilot and had already stuffed my poor, abused yellow bag, and was currently standing in front of the well. Taking a deep breath I jumped in, feeling the tingles of time travel as a blue sparkling light surrounded me. Touching the ground of Feudal Japan, I heard the voice that made my whole body shiver calling my name.

"Kagome, what took you so long bitch?! You were supposed to be back before sunset!" Looking up, I saw Inuyasha's angry expression. Before I could reply, he jumped down and wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped out, bringing my big yellow backpack with us.

"Gomen Inuyasha, I was with my friends." I apologized. Then, remembering my plan, I teasingly pulled back some stray hair behind my ear and slowly started walking towards the village, swaying my hips sensually to grab his attention. Even with my ningen hearing, I was still able to pick up his slight gasp. Deciding that it wasn't enough, I turned around, making sure that my tank top showed enough cleavage to be noticed, but not have my breasts falling out of my shirt.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Walking back over to him, I tapped his chin up and giggled.

"Be careful or you might drool an ocean."

It took all of my self control to not toss my head back and howl with laughter at the way his entire face seemed to disappear within the red of his fire-rat haori. Instead, I turned around, my backpack hung carefully from my right shoulder but after a few steps, Inuyasha relieved me of the weight and seemed content to just walk beside me.

I couldn't believe the butterflies I felt fluttering in my stomach. I'd thought this through rather well and I was confident! ... Now I'm just nervous that he'll think I'm crazy, or just plain horny! Well, I am horny but that's besides the point!

I was carefully watching him out of the corner of my eye and could tell that he was holding back the urge to do ... _something_. His grip on the strap of my yellow monster turned his knuckles white and his hand was shaking, a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead, every now and again his eye twitched. Inuyasha still had a slight flush from either previous embarrassment at being caught staring, or from his reactions now, or possibly both.

I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Inuyasha-chan?" I asked. He 'hmm'ed a reply. "Do you mind staying tonight here in the village then get and early start tomorrow morning?"

After all, it wouldn't do well to screw around out in the woods now would it? I don't want scratches on my back from the forest ground of twigs and Kami-knows-what-else.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha answered.

I smiled at him.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha! A nice long soak in the hot spring would really help my sore muscles."

I raised my arms above my head and stretched, knowing full well that my breasts were nearly bulging from the combination of my push-up bra and my low cut shirt. I could feel the burning heat of his gaze aiming directly for my chest and I smirked inwardly. Even if he doesn't love me, I still only want him.

Thankfully Kaede was helping a woman all the way across the village give birth. Thankfully Sango had to fix her weapon. Thankfully Miroku and Shippou went with her, otherwise it would have been quite difficult to have any alone time, what-so-ever, with Inuyasha without being interrupted. It wouldn't do to have one of them bursting in on us if my plan goes well.

Though we were quiet during dinner I found myself quite successful in seducing my hanyou. Who knew something as innocent as ramen could be the perfect tool to get someone so hot and bothered? And to think that it was so simple! For once Inuyasha's sloppy table manners worked in my favor.

I made sure to sit closer to him than usual, much closer. I also worked on keeping his eyes glued on me so that the little things I did like slowly slurping my noodles and licking my chopsticks would easily draw his attention. When some of his ramen strayed to his cheek I leaned over and wiped his face with a napkin, giving him a wonderful view, I'm sure. He kept shifting and adjusting his haori over his lap, and at one point I caught a glimpse of the tent he was so keen on hiding. _Mama Mia!_

And that baggy hakama still left _much _to the imagination. If all goes well I will be one satisfied miko...

After dinner I told him that I was going to the hotsprings to take a bath. He only grunted and waved over his shoulder. I knew he would follow...

When I reached my destination I could already sense his presence but I still started to strip out of my clothes as if he weren't there. When I was standing there in my red lace I almost felt like a succubus in the moonlit night. It must have been the first time in my life I ever saw myself as beautiful. I'm not overly modest and always found that I was attractive and my body was nothing to be ashamed of, but to know that Inuyasha was there watching me sent tingles all over my skin. Finally I slowly unclasped my bra and stepped out of my panties.

Wading into the warm water I could feel the heat turn my skin a light pink. I couldn't supress my moan when I sank to my shoulders and let the water caress my skin. After a few moments I stood up and slowly scrubed my body with my soft pink washcloth. My torso was completely exposed to the cool night air and my nipples pebbled when a soft breaze whistled through the trees.

My bath was rather uneventful even though I had an audience. The only thing on my mind was how I was going to convince Inuyasha to take me. When should I ask him? Should I let him know that I knew he was watching me bathe? My previous nervousness had evaporated completely and all that was left behind was this growing need to be fulfilled and annoyance at my inexperience in such fields.

I wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha already back in the hut when I returned. He looked so troubled sitting there by the fire. There was also a slight trace of guilt in his eyes when he focused them on me. Guilt of spying on me or something else, I didn't know.

_'It's now or never, girl. Don't puss out!'_

Taking a deep breath I walked sensuously over to where he was and bent over to tweak his ears. He seemed shocked at my boldness.

"Inuyasha, will you do something for me?" I asked while toying with the strings of his haori. He visibly gulped and nodded.

"What d'ya want, wench?" I could only smirk as I crawled into his lap.

"I want a lot of things, Inuyasha ... Namely you." I was straddling him by now. My hands busying themselves in the many ties of his traditional clothing. Only loosening them, never fully untying. "I'm very disappointed with you, I've been throwing myself at you all night and you haven't done a thing about it." I had loosened his haori enough to slip my hands inside the material and run my hands all over the exposed skin of his chiseled chest. I could feel his arousal pressed to my thigh and lost all conscious thought when his hands came up and started to squeeze my ass.

He leaned down to whisper huskily in my ear.

"How long have you been planning this, _bitch_? You've been putting me through torture all day making me think that I can't have you then you come here and make it your goal in life to arouse me to the point of pain. Tell me what you want because I'm not gonna wait much longer to finally take what's mine!" After catching my breath, and my thoughts, I was able to answer.

"Inuyasha, I don't care if you don't love me but if you can pretend for just one night, that's more than I could ever hope for." Did his eyes just flash red?

Before a single coherent thought could form, Inuyasha had crushed his lips to mine, his hands buried in my hair and his length still throbbing against my thigh. With new found courage, I reached down and grasped him through his hakama. He released my lips and rested his head on my shoulder, gasping for air as I handled him. Vaguely I wondered if he had a good view of my breasts or if his eyes were even open at all. Deciding that we were both ready to go further, I untied the knot holding his pants up and reached inside to grasp him fully now.

Suddenly I found myself on my back, Inuyasha above me, his hands mercilessly attacking my chest, his haori falling off of his shoulders and revealing teasing glimpses of God-like muscles. I stopped him for only a moment to remove my pants and my tank top, now sitting before him in my red lace once again. This time, however, I could see his jaw drop, his eyes glaze over, his member twitch. I felt more than simply beautiful. I felt sexy and confident.

"I know you love red." I teased. Laughing when he replied, "Yeah well it looks better piled on the ground at your feet."

It wasn't long until I was completely bare before him, and his clothes were about to just fall off. He ignored them and dove between my legs. The most incredible feeling washed through me as he sucked and licked at my bundle of nerves and easing two fingers in and out, sliding on my slick honey. I wonder what I taste like to him. Licking my lips I wonder what he tastes like. Finally I felt myself fall off the edge of the cliff, no dangling, just running full force and then the fall. My previous orgasms were never quite so intense.

I was still coming down from my high when I noticed he was all too eager to free himself of his baggy hakama. Now void of all clothing he was absolutely gorgeous! Not a single blemish marred his skin. The only visible scar was the one above his heart caused by Kikyou's arrow. Even then it was so soft that one wouldn't even notice if they hadn't been eyeing every single inch of his skin.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled, hot breath caressing my ear before he pressed himself fully against me. He molded against me just like our bodies were created for each other. We laid there for a moment just enjoying the feel of skin on skin. After only a few minutes we were both panting from want and need.

"Inuyasha, please ... take me. Make me yours for tonight." I begged. I needed to have my one night in his arms, now. The suspense was killing me. "I don't care what consequenses arise in the morning, I'll deal with them. Just please end my suffering and love me..."

I was effectively silenced when his lips molded to mine. Crushing, bruising, caressing, tough and tender, needy and patient. That's the only way I can describe it. Yin and Yang brought together in one act of passion.

He settled himself over me, placing himself at my entrance. I wasn't worried about my hymen. I broke it myself years ago when I started using tampons. Suddenly I was glad that my period ended last week, otherwise the consequences the could have risen would have been major!

When he gazed into my eyes with an unspoken question, I smiled and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Only you, Inuyasha, will ever have this effect on me." He smiled and kissed my palm, then began to push into me.

Hot, burning pleasure ran through me and it took all of my self control not to thrash around wildly. When he was completely inside I felt full and complete. I also felt the need to move! It would seem that he took the hint and began a steady past that sent me flying. Panting and gasping his name every few minutes, never wanting this to end and desperately needing to reach that same high again.

When it hit me, it hit me hard. I screamed his name so loud that I'm sure Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all heard me lose my virginity on the other side of the well! I screamed so loud that I almost missed him shouting my own name. Not Kikyou's, mine. Happy tears ran down my cheeks before I could stop them and I watched as Inuyasha slowly came down, still pouring into me in powerful bursts. He collapsed on top of me but his weight didn't crush me like you'd expect. His arms wrapped around me and I rested my head on his chest when he flipped us over. He grasped my hand tightly in his and kissed my knuckles.

I looked up and was thoroughly surprised to see him staring at me with what could only be described as a loving expression.

"Kagome, are you sure this was just a one night thing? Because I'm positive that I could love you for the rest of my life."

~The End~

(Maybe!)

**So what did you think? I personally think that this is one of the best stories I've written in a long time. If I get enough requests to continue I might add a small epilogue chapter, nothing too fancy, just a bit of fluff. Anyway, Read and Review people! Always luv ya! ^_^**

**And yes, you CAN'T lose your virginity by using a tampon... never said she did... I only noted that there was no hymen. Some women will go ahead and break it to make using a tampon easier.**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N:**** Hello my beloved readers! I decided that this story really isn't complete without an epilogue of sorts. So here it is!!!**

**Reviews loved. Flames fine. Luv ya all! ^___~ Huggles and kisses!**

**One **_**Life**_** With You**

**~Kagome's POV~**

_'I'm positive that I could love you for the rest of my life.'_

A soft smile spreads across my lips every time I remember Inuyasha's words. It's already been three months since that night and I can still feel his hot breath on my skin. Then again, I get to relive those feelings almost every night now that I'm mated to him. Each time somehow seems better than the last.

At the moment I'm simply laying in bed with my snoozing hanyou cuddled up against my back. I sigh in contentment. I never would have thought this would be the outcome of the night I set out to seduce Inuyasha. I was prepared to pretend that it had never happened and just go on with our lives, prepared to live with a broken heart.

I learned something that night... I _couldn't_just walk away after that night even if I had wanted to. Why? Because Inu-youkai mate for life. When Inuyasha told me this he was afraid of my reaction. He felt guilty that he hadn't warned me before we mated. I surprised the hell out of him when, instead of getting mad and yelling at him, I jumped him... A few more rounds later we were able to have a very serious conversation about the effects of mating.

First off there are no divorces. We're stuck together. Neither of us will be attracted to anyone else. I could tell he really liked that effect. I could practically read his mind, he was laughing at Kouga in his head. My favorite is that my life-span matches his own now, he'll never have to be alone again. Another plus is that any children we have together will be half-demon, not 1/4 demon.

... Speaking of children...

I can't stop the smile that reaches my ears as I affectionately rub my abdomen. I turn around in my mate's embrace and watch him as he wakes up. He sees me and smiles, then leans down to give me my good morning kiss.

"Morning, Beautiful." He whispers, sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Good morning." I reply, then smile brightly at him. "I have a question for you." He raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What do you think about kids?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my naked body flush against his. He looks confused for a moment.

"Do you want pups?" He asks, smiling at me still. 'Pups...' I like that. I drew patterns on his chest while thinking of the best way to word my thoughts. Finally I lock eyes with him.

"Inuyasha, will you still love me if I get fat and have crazy mood swings?" I half-teased him. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Well you're definitely not fat but I've already survived many of your mood swings. But I don't care what you look like, I'll still love you. Why? What brought this on?" I smiled at him and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Congradulations, _Otou_." I whisper. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy.

"Y-you mean... we... there's a... I'm gonna be a... a dad?"

I press my mouth to his, effectively shutting him up before he can freak out. When I pull away his eyes are so full of love and adoration that I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes.

"We're gonna be a family, Koishii."


End file.
